


One-Time Heist

by aeb_12807



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bank Robbery, Gen, Heist, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeb_12807/pseuds/aeb_12807
Summary: When Jekyll got the Forty Elephants’ support, he didn’t expect Queen Lucy herself to approach him, and he certainly didn’t expect her to invite him on her next heist. However, we all know Dr. Henry Jekyll will do anything for The Society, even if it means robbing a bank to prove himself.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	One-Time Heist

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by this Tumblr post : https://pikachu-musical-alarm-clock.tumblr.com/post/643213101903298560
> 
> I thought the concept was hilarious, so I just had to make a fic about it. I have no idea how heists work, so....do with that what you will.

A knock on the door suddenly pulled Jekyll from his ocean of paperwork. His head snapped up, and he quickly made his way over to the door.

The scientist flung it open and flashed a charming smile. “Hello, how may I help…” he trailed off as he got a good look at his unprompted visitor.

“Good afternoon, Doctor. I came to discuss the conditions of supporting your little society.” Queen Lucy was actually at his door. Somewhere, in the darkest depths of Jekyll’s mind, he could hear Hyde shriek.

“ _Queen Lucy? Bloody hell, why is she here? She humiliated me!_ ” Hyde yelled. Jekyll brushed him off, knowing that no matter how much Lucy chewed him out, Hyde would always be her biggest fan.

“Why, of course! Please, step into my office. I’m sure we have lots to discuss.” Jekyll stepped aside, allowing his visitor inside.

Lucy walked in, giving the office a once-over before turning to face her host. "Ya know, it's kind of funny how our 'organizations' are rather similar, but the exact opposite at the same time," she said. "You're all focused on respectability, while I have wanted posters on the streets."

Jekyll cleared his throat before speaking, nervous. While he had expected speaking with a few members of The Forty Elephants, he never imagined speaking directly to Lucy. "Yes, it is rather interesting. Why don't you take a seat?"

Lucy sat in the chair before Jekyll's desk with Jekyll seated in front of her.

Before he could ask her what her conditions were for supporting the Society, she beat him to it. "I'm happy to support The Society, Dr. Jekyll, but I do have some conditions. I want to ensure that the man running this whole thing is worthy of it."

"Oh...and how, exactly, would I prove that I'm worthy?" Jekyll asked. He could still hear Hyde yelling, but his attention was more concerned about what he would have to do to get the funding needed.

"There's a bank with some filthy rich consumers in Knightsbridge, and we thought it would be the perfect opportunity," the crime queen explained.

Jekyll's heart caught in his throat. Was she...? No, she wasn't. There's no way. "Ma'am, might I be so bold as to ask why you're informing me of your...future activities? I would rather not turn you in to the police, but someone could be listening."

Lucy gave a small laugh at that. "The reason I'm telling you this is because I want you there with us."

Jekyll stared at her for a few seconds. Did he hear that correctly, or was he hearing things from lack of sleep? As if seconding his thoughts, Hyde piped up, “ _Am I crazy? Did Lucy just ask us to commit robbery?_ ”

“Excuse me?”

Lucy only explained further. “Well, not exactly watching us. I would want you to be a more active participant. I have to make sure the person I’m sponsoring has some semblance of guts.”

Henry Jekyll was a chronically sleep-deprived man. Everyone knew that. Hell, some expected it with the workload he often had. However, no one would expect a gentleman like him to slump onto the desk in exhaustion, his head in his arms. A long sigh escaped his lips. Lucy only looked on in mild surprise.

“Dr. Jekyll? Are you alright?” She couldn’t help but be a little concerned for the man in front of her.

At her words, Jekyll shot back up. “I apologize, Queen Lucy, truly. I happen to find myself rather stressed at the moment, and I didn’t expect to hear a proposal such as yours.”

Lucy only nodded at him, spurring Jekyll on. “I have to ask...why me? And why this particular...action? I'm sure there are other, less dangerous, ways I could prove myself."

A stern look was enough to tell Jekyll to be quiet. "We are a gang of thieves, Dr. Jekyll. It seems like an easy way to get to know what you're getting yourself into," Lucy replied.

“Are there really no other options?” the man asked. What would happen if they got caught? His reputation would go down the drain, to say the least, and the Exhibition had already gone to hell. He would be arrested and hanged, and The Society would crumble to the ground. It would be his utter downfall.

“I’m afraid not, Doctor,” Lucy answered. Her eyes were scanning him, like she was trying to see if he would really take the challenge.

While his rational mind was screaming at him to say “no” and try to find other means of funding, he couldn’t. Dr. Jekyll’s Society for Arcane Sciences was pretty much his child, and it’s horrible to watch your child fail. He thought about the Lodgers, what would happen to them if they had no backing to survive, let alone thrive like he wanted them to. And did anyone really expect the man who split his soul in half to make rational choices?

He looked up from his hands and stared Lucy straight in the eyes. “I accept your conditions, ma’am.”

There was a gleam in Lucy’s eyes as she stood up and held out a hand. “Lovely to hear, Dr. Jekyll. I’m sure it will be a great little adventure, especially for someone like you.” With that said, she started to walk towards the door.

“I can see myself out. We’ll be by to pick you up tomorrow night. Be ready, Doctor.” And with that, she left.

Later that night, Hyde was bouncing around Jekyll’s office in childish glee. Well, bouncing as much as his specter form would allow. “ _I’m going on a heist with Lucy! I can’t believe it, I can finally prove that I’m like her_ ,” he squealed. 

Jekyll glanced at him from his chair. “I don’t believe so, Hyde.”

Hyde stopped his jumping and stared at his “creator”. “ _What?_ ”

Jekyll gave another sigh, pushing back his chair and taking a sip from the wine glass next to him. “Lucy already dislikes you, and there’s no way she would believe that we were the same person. I’m afraid you’re going to have to stay inside tomorrow.”

Several seconds passed in silence. Then Hyde exploded.

Have you ever seen a raccoon throwing a temper tantrum? That was the most comparable thing Jekyll could think of as he watched Hyde have what could only be called a complete meltdown. The brunet was so tempted to tell Hyde that if he kept up this madness, he was going to ground him and take away his transformation formula privileges.

But sadly, the last time Hyde was “grounded”, he managed to wrestle control from Jekyll not even two days into it. All because he wanted to go to the illegal science mall! He didn’t even seem to care that it was because the police were after him after setting a street on fire and proclaiming himself a god of chaos. 

Jekyll couldn’t let himself dwell in the past for too long, as the wine glass on his desk was somehow picked up and thrown, almost hitting him in the head. Hyde was still shrieking in rage, and Jekyll sighed for what must have been the fourteenth time that day. 

“I know you want to go, but it’s too risky. You’re still a wanted man! And like I already said, Lucy would never let you go with them,” he reiterated. If he heard one more protest, he was going to break the mirror in his office. 

Hyde finally came to his senses and settled down, plopping himself right on Jekyll’s desk with a pout. “ _Fine, I don’t care about Lucy anyways. I never did, I just liked the chaos she caused._ ”

Jekyll looked up at the smaller cat-like phantom on his desk with doubt. “Rachel said you carry around her wanted poster-”

“ _SHUT UP!_ ”

“Are you sure this is safe?”

“No, not really,” Lucy replied, a smirk present on her face. “But my girls and I always come out unscathed ; you should be fine.”

That did not ease Jekyll’s worries in the slightest. He was just about to object to the idea when Lucy spoke again.

“Remember, this is a one-time thing. I don’t let men into the gang, but this is a way to prove yourself. After that, you won't have to come on another heist of ours." Lucy adjusted the clasps on her boots, "Unless you have to come fetch that little blond assistant of yours. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to sneak on a job with us." 

Jekyll’s shoulders visibly relaxed. He let out a short sigh and turned to the woman beside him. "God only knows Hyde would try a trick like that. He just about idolizes you."

"Yes, I'm well aware. When we first met, he called me 'your notoriousness'." Lucy curled her lip at the memory. What a strange little man Hyde was.

Jekyll cringed at the tale as well. While he hadn't been present, even as an observer in the shadows, he still felt embarrassed. Hyde was yelling at the statement, of course. 

" _Excuse her, how exactly was I supposed to express my admiration?_ "

Like he had for the past few days, Jekyll blocked him out. "Alright then. Let’s get this over with,” he said. Lucy only gave a sly smile.

As Lucy and three of the ladies that had accompanied them - Jane, Liza, and Emma, she had said - found a place to enter, Jekyll scanned the area countless times. His mind was racing with thoughts of the worst. As the women worked their way in, Jekyll’s cravat felt like it was choking him. He started pulling it, only imagining a noose around his neck and-

“Oi, Jekyll!” Lucy called, grabbing his attention. She was halfway in at that point, making her way from the roof (oh yes, they were on the roof of the bank) to the floor underneath them. She dropped in just as he hurried over.

His heart was quickening as he entered the same way Lucy did. _One leg in, then the other. Okay, now just let go, it’s not that far-_ Just as he was about to let go, Hyde decided it would be the perfect time to scream. Jekyll could never catch a break.

He flailed as the sudden noise made him lose his composure, and he dropped into the bank very unceremoniously. Surprisingly, he landed on his feet. The five of them stood in the small corridor in tense silence, straining their ears to make sure no one had noticed them.

“I’m dreadfully sorry about that, I’ve never done this before,” he whispered as he shuffled behind the women as they made their way towards the vault.

Jane, a small black-haired woman looked at him. “Yeah, we can tell,” she whispered back. 

“Jane, don’t be rude!” Liza spoke this time, glaring at her friend. 

“No, it’s alright, I didn’t take offense-” Jekyll tried to defend Jane, but was silenced as Lucy looked over her shoulder with a glare. If they didn’t shut up, they would all be caught. 

They made their way to another hallway downstairs. Emma peeked down the hallway and yanked her head back. She held up her hand, showing the number two. Two guards.

Jekyll felt a gentle yank on the back of his coat as Lucy shoved him towards the stairwell. Emma followed them as Liza and Jane brandished some kind of...was that an explosive? Jekyll had a minor flashback of Sinnett almost burning the Society down, and - oh, thank God, it was just smoke.

The guards rushed forward, the smoke blinding their vision. They reached the end of the opposite corridor before they rushed forward towards the large vault. Jekyll might’ve stumbled in the smoke, but he would never admit that to anyone.

Emma quickly got to work opening it, and they all filed in and started grabbing what they could. Jekyll glanced around, unsure of what to do. He just decided to start filling his pockets with as many coins as he could grab before Lucy cleared her throat and made the signal to leave.

He looked up and sprinted after them as the group got out of the vault, using another smoke bomb to obscure themselves as they made their escape. 

Lucy climbed the bookshelf and wriggled herself back onto the roof gracefully, Liza, Jane, and Emma following soon after. Jekyll was not as graceful, however. He fumbled several times, almost dropping some coins before hauling himself onto the roof. He covered the hole and promptly collapsed on the roof. Adrenaline had finally stopped pumping through his veins.

Jekyll stiffened as he watched another person climb onto the roof, but he sighed in relief as he realized it was Tacy, another member of Lucy’s gang. She came carrying two burlap sacks, presenting them to the rest of them. They all emptied various pockets as he realized just how numerous the ladies’ pockets were, and how deep they were. 

The first time-thief took his coat off, opened the buttons holding his pockets closed, and held it upside down above a sack. Lucy whistled as he finally shook his coat out, making sure nothing else was in it.

“That’s quite a haul you got there, Jekyll. Pretty good for a first-timer,” she remarked.

Jekyll blushed and cleared his throat before looking up at them. “I do believe it would be best if we returned to our homes for the evening. Thank you for having me along tonight.”

Lucy went to his side and threw an arm over his shoulders. “No problem, Doctor. I’ll be back tomorrow, so we can discuss just how we’re going to do all this funding.” 

As soon as Jekyll opened his mouth, they heard shouts from down below them, and quickly ran back to their homes for the night.

Jekyll slammed the door behind him and instantly fell on his bed. _Oh, sweet sleep, how I missed you_ , he thought. He sat up to take off his vest and glanced in the mirror. 

Hyde was sitting there cross-legged, his head on his hands. “So…”

Jekyll chucked the jacket over the mirror before replying, “We are not ever doing that again, don’t bother asking.” 

He pulled the blanket over his head, drifting off to sleep a whole heart. The Society was safe. That’s all that mattered.


End file.
